


cameras

by jeonsfic



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cameras, Canon Compliant, Clothes On, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Exhibitionism, Gen, L is a pervert, Masturbation, Orgasm, Underage Masturbation, Voyeurism, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonsfic/pseuds/jeonsfic
Summary: Light Yagami was running out of ‘normal-kid’ ideas and decided he’d swallow his pride tonight after school. It only made sense, at least once in a whole week for someone his age to touch himself. It would be weird otherwise.





	cameras

**Author's Note:**

> L watches Light masturbate is the general premise. I know it's been done before but this is my take, however unoriginal - I tried. Thanks for reading! ^^

_Cameras? Really? Am I that suspicious or is it just standard procedure? Just my house or are there others? Who’s watching the tapes? L himself or a team dedicated to the surveillance?_

 Light’s mind swarmed with questions as he walked down the street. Ryuk floated around him and he had finally gotten him to be quiet as he thought about his plan of action. _This shouldn’t be too hard._

 Light had picked up a pornographic magazine from the newsagents on his walk. He didn’t find the pictures inside to be particularly enticing, in fact, they almost repulsed him, but he summoned all his courage and bought it anyway. Every teenage boy had... fantasies, Light hadn’t dreamed anything like this would’ve happened to him and he felt dirty for even considering it, but it would be absurd _(wouldn’t it?)_ if his teenage libido was non-existent. And so he complied and decided to fuck with L, the taskforce, anyone who watched. _Don’t set up cameras in a 17-year-old boy’s bedroom unless you’re prepared._

 When Light had arrived home he’d laid straight down on his bed and flicked the magazine open. Eyes focused on the erotic images. It was extremely dull, hardly any text and every page was filled from corner to corner with voluptuous models, very clearly airbrushed. Light sat up and sighed, hunched over the magazine. He considered attempting to masturbate to it, give them a reasonably convincing performance, but upon realising he was embarrassingly soft, he decided to give it a miss. _Another time maybe._

* * *

 

 That ‘other time’ fell later in the week. Light Yagami was running out of ‘normal-kid’ ideas and decided he’d swallow his pride tonight after school. It only made sense, at least once in a whole week for someone his age to touch himself, it might’ve been weird already, but he remembered that theoretically, he could’ve masturbated the night before the cameras, had a couple days break, then went again. The week didn’t start when the cameras were placed and therefore it wouldn’t correspond that way, and whoever was watching couldn’t know what he had done beforehand.

 He sighed as he slowed his pace, allowing him more time to think as he walked home. Ryuk was unusually quiet and it reminded Light to... share his plans.

 “Hey, Ryuk?” He said quietly.

 “Yeah, Light?” Ryuk flew closer to Light, bringing his large head beside Light’s so he wouldn’t have to raise his voice.

 “Could you maybe take the night off, you know? Give me some time alone for a few hours?” Light tried to be suggestive, hoping desperately Ryuk would catch on and leave him be, but quickly realised he sounded less effective than he’d hoped.

 “Ah! Light Yagami wants some time alone, does he? Alone with the cameras?” His taunting voice almost made Light fly off the handle with unprecedented rage, but instead, he ignored Ryuk’s comments and pressed on.

 “Yes, Ryuk. That’s what I’m asking. If it’s a _problem_ for you, I’ll get you extra apples tomorrow after school. Deal?”

“Oh, of course! I would’ve left anyway but now there’s extra apples, you don't need to ask me twice. Enjoy your... _free time_!” Without waiting until Light had, at least, arrived home, Ryuk took off as Light watched him ascend out of the corner of his eye. He wasn’t far from his house now and was once again, far too aware how un-turned-on he felt.

 Turning his thoughts elsewhere, he thought hard about his next moves. Considering what the pages of his magazine would look like if it presented him with something he’d actually be interested in, without success. He tried picturing the situation from the view of the camera, that _dirty_ footage L would have afterwards of Light’s _relaxation_. It did more for him than meaningless models or anything pornographic in general and desperately, he latched onto that.

  _I imagine L is quite young still. Nothing over thirty at the least. If he were older he’d be doing things differently, and probably wouldn’t resort to spying on teenagers for a murder investigation. And besides, if he wasn’t young, he probably wouldn’t go by the letter ‘L’ either, it seems a bit modern and childlike for an adult._ He grinned.

* * *

 

 Light Yagami arrived home, kicking his shoes off and calling out to his family. No one was home. Perfect.

 He made his way upstairs, starting to feel an excitement of sorts swelling in his stomach, not only would he enjoy himself, but he’d be getting L back for watching him. It might not be a revenge of sorts, but he knew that anyone normal would feel very uncomfortable watching it either way. Petty or not, Light had decided his idea was fool proof, and the more he thought about L, a young _(handsome?)_ detective, watching his every move, the more he felt the heat pooling in his groin.

 He threw his bag down by the door and shrugged his blazer off, draping it over the back of his chair as he sat down. Light leaned forward and rested his head on his arms as they stretched over the desk. He let out a quiet moan of frustration, trying to figure out the most natural way to do it.

 Light had already decided he wouldn’t use the magazine, even if he didn’t pay attention he couldn’t focus on the models, even if it did make his performance more believable, he simply refused to use those _materials_ to help him.

 He stood up from his desk, kicked the chair under and fell back on his bed, positioning his arms behind his head. He made sure to stretch his legs out so if _(when)_ he developed a proper erection, it would be very obvious. Closing his eyes, he bit his lip, mentally picturing the camera locations and what the view from each would be. It wasn’t that he was a narcissist or rather, an exhibitionist, but he began to feel himself swell in his underwear as he slipped into L’s skin, watching himself.

 Light was aware it was a bizarre way to become horny, but he brushed his self-criticism away as he half-subconsciously removed his hand from his head and slipped it under his trousers. His school uniform had no elasticity and he fit it pretty well, which then also left little to no room to move his hand and instead settled on softly massaging his bulge over the underwear- and it worked.

 He tightened his closed eyes and moaned quietly, furrowing his brow and biting harder on his lip. He increased the pressure and started running up and down the length in his tightly fitting boxers. His position on the bed consisted of laying across it diagonally; his right leg over the edge and planted on the floor, mattress in the crook of his knee and the left leg outstretched in front of him. He moved his left, further opening his legs and removed his hand. He tried to unbuckle his belt with the one hand and failed, taking his other arm down and unbuckling, unbuttoning and unzipping himself.

 Light kept his eyes closed. He knew that not only would he have nothing to look at anyway, but he’d also end up staring the cameras directly in the lens in the heat of the moment, fundamentally ruining everything. He was happy keeping them closed, _the more he can fantasise, the better._

 Light’s cock was fully erect by this point, skin smooth and hairless in his hands as he ran them up and down his shaft, slowly but surely. Recognising the dryness, he spat into his left palm and rubbed it over, mixing it with the now-present precum leaking out of the slit.

 By now his breathing was hard and he couldn’t stop himself softly groaning in pleasure. He was glad it came natural to him, as he had previously worried that it would look forced, but he melted into his own touch and revelled in the light of L’s eyes.

 _One-hundred-percent certain that L is watching. Why would this great detective let a suspect go un-watched?_ There was a good chance there were others under surveillance, but Light’s hardness would soften very quickly if he thought of his father or his father’s colleagues reviewing the tape, so he shook the thought and tightened his grip.

 Sweat began to coat his forehead, his shirt on his chest felt tight and claustrophobic as Light pumped his member hard and fast, ever so slightly letting his hips meet his thrust. He listened to his breathing, almost becoming harder, if it were possible, at the lewdness of his grunts and groans in rhythm to the smacking of his hand against the skin of his balls and lower stomach. His shirt had risen up, the hem trailing across his belly button and his trousers and boxers remained just below his balls, comfortably enough so that he didn’t need to adjust, leaving all his focus on his pleasure.

 Light had forgotten this was an ‘act’. That he hadn’t actually wanted to masturbate for the fun of it but had only done so to play with L, or likely the Kira task force as well. He hadn’t _released_ in a while, in fact, he didn’t enjoy getting off as much as teens his age usually would. He was happy to keep his attention on school and not muddle it with hormones- or girls- or anything really. But this was different. He hadn’t remembered feeling this fired up last time and wondered if it was solely because he knew he was being watched, knew he was actually Kira and this oh-so-great detective was watching his enemy masturbate _hard_ on camera.

 The dirty thoughts crossing his mind were enough to send him insane, but he slowed down and alternated his rhythm, prolonging his inevitable climax. Remembering just briefly that he was home alone he cried out, “Oh, _fuck_!”. Perfectly loud enough for the wire taps to pick up nice and clear and, with that in mind, he imagined his voice ringing through L’s... _room? Office?_ Wherever it was, Light’s own voice started to turn him on more and he continued to vocalise in a string of swear words and incomprehensible mumbles.

 “Nngh... fuck _me_ ,” Light grunted, squeezing with both hands, pulling up and down harder and faster than before. Feeling his climax licking his insides, he fell into a pattern of groans in time with his strokes, low and thick with pleasure. He pushed his head down into the mattress and tilted his chin upwards, feeling the skin on his neck tighten as he cried out again, eyes tight still.

  _Close, so very close,_ Light thrusted his hips upwards violently a few times before cumming, squirting his warm liquid up through his fists and down onto his skin below. He rode out his orgasm as he slowed to a stop, incredibly out of breath and relieved.

 As he came down from his high, he opened his eyes, the light of the room almost blinding him temporarily and he brought his hand to his forehead, holding it at a strange angle to avoid wiping semen on his face. His hair was stuck lightly to his skin and his eyes became very heavily lidded as he sat up, momentarily dizzy.

 Light reached across the bed and grabbed a tissue, wiping his hands and his skin, now feeling pointedly embarrassed as his cock deflated. Quickly tucking himself back and disposing of his mess, he laid back down, sighing in relief and replacing his hands behind his head as a make-shift pillow.

  _That couldn’t have gone better, not only did it feel amazing but it sure as shit got L’s mind working too. Who knows, maybe it got his blood flowing as well._ Light fought back the urge to grin in triumph and relaxed his muscles, slowly drifting asleep.

* * *

 Ryuk had returned a couple hours later and Sachiko Yagami had come upstairs to greet him when she and Sayu returned home but decided to leave her _(innocent)_ sleeping son alone.

 Light had slept into the night until around midnight, waking up and changing into his pajamas, having a light snack and trying to get back to sleep. He had school the next day after all.

 And he resumed his week, his routine studying and devious plans as Kira to avoid L’s prying eyes, but his mind kept wandering to that night. _What had L been doing? Did he remain stoic or did he crack, turn it off or even touch himself?_ He remembered it fondly, looking forward to meeting L in person more so than he had done before, especially now knowing that L had seen him in his prime.

L, however, was not as fond of the memory as Light was. Ashamed with himself for his response but at the same time, completely unphased and even intrigued. _A bold power move on his part. There’s almost no way he enjoyed just himself that much, no external stimulation? No magazines, just his own mind? Must be a show of power, an attack to the cameras in the room, the thought of being watched the only thing making him so..._

 Content with his conclusions, L sighed and removed his thumb from his mouth.

 “I think the surveillance on the Yagami household can be ended tomorrow.” He mumbled, reaching forward for his cake.

 “My son is cleared?!” Soichiro exclaimed, eyes suddenly alight. “That’s good news!”

 “Not completely. I just think we should end the surveillance.” He shovelled a forkful of frosting into his mouth. “No need to continue watching... no _unusual_ behaviour evident, I suppose...” He added through his food. _Not unusual behaviour for a teenager perhaps, not so unusual for Kira though._


End file.
